To Be An Addams - Prologue
To Be An Addams Prologue Visitors Thunder boomed and blared loudly. Lightning streaked brilliantly across the sky. A ginormous pale white mansion covered with cobwebs was lit up by the lightning and soon turned as dark as night again. Inside the house, a party was commencing. The man of the house, Gomez, was setting up the decorations, while his bride, Mortica, placed out the appetizers and snacks. Thunder boomed loudly. "Mommy, I'm not impressed with the way things are put together here." The youngest child, Wednesday, said, crossing her arms over her chest annoyedly. "Why, Dear, what is there to lose yourself over?" Morticia asked, carefully caressing the child in a motherly embrace. "What is there to lose myself over? This whole situation! We're not actually the Addams Family, yet we hide out in the shadows of what used to be normal, and pretend to be who we say we aren't. Just like I'm not actually Wednesday Addams, yet still I lie about it to keep my true identity hidden from the common folk of the world." Said Wednesday, narrowing her eyes and widening them increasingly as she spoke. "Well, Wednesday, what else is there to do? Until little Ami learns of who she once was, then, only at the point in time, can we finally be one." Morticia spoke up, staring intently at the young 2-year old girl who was spinning herself in circles on the carpet. "Hmph. She's a dunce." Wednesday huffed irritatedly, crossing her arms. "She's not a dunce, Wednesday. She'll learn someday." Gomez said, wrapping an caring arm around Morticia. "But what if she never finds out who she really is?" Pugsley piped up from the kitchen. "We can only hope, Pugsley, we can only hope." Gomez said a bit anxiously. Gong! "Oh, visitors already?" Morticia said, already rushing to the door. "Oh, she *never* learns when to stop moving..." Gomez said, facepalming. Gong! "I'm coming!" Morticia called out. She walked up in front of the door, and opened it. There stood a group of young schoolkids standing with their teachers and caretakers. "Is this the Addams household?" The young girl with the long brown hair and vivid glowing blue eyes, Grace, asked Morticia. Thunder shone out in the sky. "Yes, indeed it is. What is it that brings you lively children here?" Morticia asked kindly. "We're here to attend the party." Answered the one stocky kid in the back. "Oh, good!" Morticia opened up the door so the kids could come into their huge house. "Come on in. And, trust me, I just know you'll have the time of your lives..." Thunder roared violently once more. There was an awkward silence once the kids had entered the house. "Do you have any food?" Asked one of the kids named Meredith. "Oh, of course we do! We have Monster Stew, Special Soup, and, Gomez's speciality... Handmade gummies!" "GUMMIES?!" Grace and Meredith both screamed loudly in excitement. "Oh yes, we have all sorts of gummies." Morticia said to Grace and Meredith. "Gummy blood, gummy snot, gummy noses, gummy eyeballs, gummy faces... Just think of it all!" "I'm goin' for the gummies!" Grace said, already racing over to the food counter. There was a silence. Aiden snickered. "...eyeballs." At this, everyone rolled their eyes in boredom and went their own ways to explore the house, or to check out the food, and other things. And so, the party had officially begun... But a certain someone wasn't attending... A young girl, looking to be about 2-years-old, spun in circles around and around on the carpet in her room, laughing gleefully all the while. Suddenly, she stopped spinning in order to see a face staring at her from the dimensional mirror which connected the rooms together. It was the face of Morticia, staring sadly at the girl. Soon, however, Morticia slowly walked away, and the girl resumed spinning herself, now joyful again, as if nothing strange had ever happened...